


Sebuah Adegan Terakhir

by daikirai



Category: JKT48
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dalam minibus menuju Bandung, Ochi menyatakan bahwa mimpinya bersama JKT48 tak lagi bisa ditebus. BebyOchi, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebuah Adegan Terakhir

**Author's Note:**

> *fine, ini kenapa malem-malem saya bikin penpik JKT48... lol. Sebenernya ini fic adalah versi panjang dari sebuah fic JKT48 yang saya post di Infantrum tahun lalu, dengan pairing otepe saya BebyxOchi yang sayangnya salah satunya udah lulus dan main shitnetron alay T____T #heah. Saya... Udah lama ga bikin RPF hingga lupa bagaimana cara bikin disclaimer yang bener buat RPF, jadi disclaimernya gini deh; JKT48 itu punya JKT48 Operational Team (yang seringkali bikin para vvota kesel akibat kebijakannya yang bikin bekflip), Kinjirareta Futari itu punya AKB48, dan ceritanya punya saya. Enjoy~*

_Kata-kata pun tak dapat bicara,_  
 _karena kesedihan ini semakin ngilu dalam diam._  
 _Sebuah adegan terakhir,  
_ _di tempat yang suatu hari nanti ingin kucapai..._

"Chi, yakin?"

Setelah mendengar pernyataaan kawan setimnya, gadis penari lincah yang biasanya ceria itu pun mendadak muram. Baru saja keringat, tawa, dan riasan mereka luntur dari wajah-wajah lelah mereka, dan tentu saja ingatan mereka belum akan luntur soal pertunjukan teater barusan. Bersama dua puluhan teman mereka, baru saja mereka menguasai pangggung, tampil dalam pakaian indah menyanyikan lirik-lirik lagu ala remaja.

Nyanyian dan tarian tentang mimpi, tentang keinginan mereka berdiri di atas kaki mereka sendiri, tentang cinta dan ketulusan hati, juga tentang persahabatan yang terus terbawa hingga mati baru saja melengking dari pita suara mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kata sempurna untuk penampilan mereka memang masih jauh panggang dari api, namun bukankah itu arti dari "berkembang bersama fans setiap hari"?

Lalu kini, sebuah pernyataan menghenyakkan keluar dari bibir Ochi, salah satu dari gadis penari itu. Gadis penari yang mudah membuat suasana cair itu kini telah memutuskan untuk "meluluskan diri", keluar dari tim JKT48, berpisah dari "keluarga barunya" untuk kemudian meraih mimpinya sendiri.

_Termasuk berpisah dengan Beby._

"Iya, Beb. Nyokap gue... Yah, gitu deh. Jangan kangen gue ya, nanti!", balas Ochi, sambil tertawa untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Bukan. Bukan keinginan tulus dari seorang Neneng Roesdiana untuk melepaskan diri dari grup idola yang telah melambungkan namanya dan mempertemukannya dengan sang belahan jiwa. Sebuah momen selepas pertunjukan teater beberapa hari silam masih segar dalam benaknya; raut wajah cemas orang tuanya yang hingga nanodetik terakhir tak bergeming dari keputusan mereka dan pihak manajemen -- ia tak mengingat siapa pria tua yang terlibat diskusi dengan ibunya, namun ia ingat pria itu jelas ada saat hari pertamanya berjumpa dengan Beby dalam audisi mereka. Kata Beby sih, namanya Jiro-san -- yang juga sama keras kepalanya, juga ia yang terdiam tanpa daya.

"Kalau segini, susah!," teriak sang bunda, yang tak menyadari anaknya baru saja turun dari panggung teater permanen mereka yang baru saja dibuka. Wanita tegar itu selalu menyembunyikan intrik-intrik yang terkadang busuk soal manajemen talenta dari anak gadisnya, maka itu, ia berusaha membujuk seorang pria Jepang yang berada dalam jajaran tim ofisial untuk berdiskusi saat teater tengah dilangsungkan -- sebuah pengorbanan dua arah. Sang bunda berkorban untuk tak melihat anak gadisnya menari dan bernyanyi dengan indah, dan pria Jepang itu harus mempercayakan pengawasan akan pertunjukan pada beberapa kaki tangannya, staf lokal yang mungkin masih tak paham soal "kualitas a la Jepang" yang selalu diusungnya.

"Maaf, bu. Kebetulan anggota lain juga honornya berkisar di angka yang barusan. Kecuali Melody, atau yang sudah terkenal sering main iklan, itu royalti iklannya kita bagi hasil juga," ungkap sang pria blak-blakan. Hei, mengatur tim dengan lima puluh satu gadis usia pubertas saja sudah membuat sang pria sakit kepala, bukan cuma masalah kelakuan yang harus ia urus depan belakang. Membagi honor yang terbatas agar prinsip keadilan tercapai juga termasuk salah satu urusannya. "Kalau ibu keberatan, ibu bisa lepas kontraknya..."

"Ya sudah! Lagian, zaman sekarang kerjanya rodi tapi gajinya cuma beda dikit sama UMR. Apa-apaan itu dua koma!," sang ibu sedikit histeris, tak menyadari bahwa jam tayang teater sudah selesai dan ruangan yang dipakainya bernegosiasi akan dipakai beristirahat para anggota. Gadis-gadis yang kelelahan itu akhirnya diungsikan ke ruangan sebelah yang tak berisi orang. Semua menuruti kata Gitcha, gadis pelatih mereka, kecuali Ochi yang memang diizinkan olehnya untuk menunggu dengan alasan "BB-nya ketinggalan di dalam".

_Alasan sebenarnya, Gitcha mengerti, dan hal itu membuatnya meraung dalam hati._

Berada di posisi unik antara manajemen dan anggota sebagai pelatih membuatnya paham banyak hal akan kesulitan kedua belah pihak untuk menjalankan konsep yang sama sekali baru bagi orang-orang Indonesia. Konsep "grup idola", "kelulusan" dan segala intriknya baru saja tercetus saat sang jenius Akimoto Yasushi melisensikan gaya manajemen AKB48 pada subsider taipan iklan Dentsu Indonesia, yang kemudian kelimpungan untuk memulai bahkan setelah kertas-kertas legal berisi hak, kewajiban, dan tenggat waktu kontrak seluruhnya sudah berisi tanda tangan.

Tentu saja, persiapan yang impuls dan berdasarkan hukum "apapun yang terjadi akan lebih baik saat kau tertekan" takkan menghasilkan hasil yang baik. Akan selalu ada satu pihak atau lebih yang dikorbankan. Sebagai pelatih yang telah bersama mereka sejak hari pertama mereka diresmikan sebagai anggota JKT48, ia tahu bahwa masalah pendanaan pasti akan muncul pada sebuah masa, terutama saat kontrak sudah selesai dan masa perpanjangan kontrak baru dimulai.

Ia juga tahu bahwa JKT48 bukanlah badan amal dan para anggota bukanlah buruh kasar. Namun, terkadang ia merasa bahwa anak-anak didiknya harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi di balik layar; bagaimana mereka dibayar dengan sedikit keadilan dan bagaimana dengan ajaib mereka bisa dibayar dan bertahan. Lima puluh ribu rupiah per kepala untuk teater berdurasi satu jam yang diadakan setiap harinya, ditambah beberapa puluh juta yang mereka terima saat kontrak iklan dan atau pentas mereka terima, mungkin hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa ruang dan biaya tetek-bengek lain yang diperlukan untuk mengurus mereka, dan sekian persen yang tersisa harus dibagi dengan lima puluh satu orang.

Ia pun merasa, Ochi harus mengetahui alasan mengapa ia harus meninggalkan JKT48 dalam waktu dekat, karena kontraknya dengan perusahaan telah mencapai hari-hari terakhirnya.

Maka, ia dengan sengaja mengizinkan Ochi terdiam dan mematung di depan pintu ruangan yang mereka pakai untuk beristirahat. Kebetulan juga, BlackBerry inventaris manajemen yang tengah dipakai sang gadis tertinggal di dalam. Ponsel pintar itu harus dikembalikannya saat ia meninggalkan JKT48, kelihatannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu keluar, wajahnya sedikit kebingungan saat ia bertemu Ochi di depan pintu ruangan. "E-eh, Neng, udah selesai teaternya?," tanya bundanya perlahan. Ochi hanya bisa terdiam, tak berani bertanya soal percakapan barusan meski ia tahu kesimpulan apa yang telah mereka capai selepas diskusi panas barusan; apapun yang terjadi, Ochi harus pergi dalam hitungan hari.

Maka sejak itu, Ochi menunjukkan apa yang ia bisa dalam pertunjukan-pertunjukan terakhirnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada orangtuanya bahwa ia tak perlu dibayar jutaan untuk bisa bahagia, ia ingin menunjukkan pada para penonton setia -- kebanyakan pria-pria kesepian di umurnya yang telah mencapai dua puluhan -- bahwa meski gosip menderanya, ia tetap bisa berlaku profesional, dan ia ingin menunjukkan pada Gitcha bahwa pelatihan kerasnya tak sia-sia. Tak lupa juga, dalam setiap doanya, ia sisipkan harap agar, meski kemungkinannya hanya setipis lubang dalam jarum yang biasa dipakai untuk memasukkan dan mengeluarkan benang, ia tetap bisa membawa nama JKT48 di belakang namanya.

Namun seorang manusia hanya bisa berusaha, dan keputusan Tuhan sudah mutlak, ia ditakdirkan untuk keluar. Jika takdir mengizinkannya tetap berada dalam keluarga besar JKT48, mungkin saja orang tuanya akan luluh dan berubah pikiran, atau bisa jadi manajemennya yang akan mengejarnya hingga sebuah kesepakatan soal angka tercapai dengan mudah.

Hal itu tak terjadi, bahkan hingga pertunjukan teater terakhir.

"Jadi... Gak ada Bechi lagi, dong ya, mulai sekarang...", desis Beby lemah. Baru kali ini ia melemah. Bahkan saat berlatih setlist JKT48, ketika anggota tim lainnya melemah dan menangis hingga pagi menjelang, ia tetap mencoba tegar. Selama bergabung bersama JKT48, baru sekali ini ia menangis, bahkan tangisannya ia lakukan dalam diam. Teman seperjuangannya, seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, akan pergi meninggalkan timnya dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun ia tahu alasannya -- dan bahkan bukan dari bibir Ochi, Gitcha mengajaknya bicara hati ke hati kemarin karena ia tahu Ochi takkan sampai hati mengucapkan alasan bahwa ia keluar semata karena materi, pun bukan karena keinginannya sendiri --, tetap saja, seberkas luka akan tetap terukir di hatinya. Luka itu, ia tak tahu kapan bisa sembuh.

"Udah, Beb. Bechi di luar JKT48 kan masih bisa eksis... Jangan nangis, dong.. Nanti diliatin penumpang lain, loh...", bujuk Ochi, meskipun ia tahu dalam minibus _travel_ yang mereka tumpangi itu hanya ada dua penumpang lain, keduanya pun bejibaku dengan mimpi masing-masing. Bujukannya tak berhasil, ia pun kemudian merengkuh Beby ke dalam pelukannya. Beby pun kemudian tertidur pulas.  
  
"Gue juga gak mau, Beb. Gak rela keilangan lu. Tapi diluar JKT48, kita masih bisa jadi Bechi, kok...", desis Ochi dalam hatinya. Ia tak mengatakan hal itu, takut Beby bangun dari tidurnya. Alunan "Kinjirareta Futari" pun mengalir dari earphone milik Ochi, sebelah berada di telinga Ochi, sebelah lagi di telinga Beby. Perjalanan mereka menuju Bandung kali ini, entah mengapa terasa jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya.


End file.
